For example, a conventional vehicle body structure for an automobile is known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-15834.
In the above disclosure, an enclosure extension forwardly extends from the front surface of the enclosure, and a fender panel surface reinforcement portion provided at the end of the enclosure extension is fixed along the inner surface of the fender panel in the vehicle width direction, and thus the surface stiffness of an upper portion of a wheel arch edge of the fender panel is improved.